What is the number of degrees in the smaller angle formed by the hour and minute hands of a clock at 8:15? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
[asy]
size(200);
draw(Circle((0,0),5),linewidth(1.2));
pair[] mins;
for(int i = 0; i < 60; ++i){

mins[i] = 4.5*dir(-6*i + 90);

dot(mins[i]);
}
for(int i = 1; i <= 12; ++i){

label((string)i,mins[5*i % 60],dir(-30*i - 90));
}

fill(Circle((0,0),0.25));
[/asy]
Solution: At 8:00, the hour hand is in the 8 o'clock position and the minute hand is in the 12 o'clock position.  The angle between the two hands is two-thirds of a full revolution, which is $\frac{2}{3}(360^\circ)=240$ degrees.  Every minute, the minute hand goes $\frac{1}{60}(360^\circ)=6$ degrees and the hour hand goes $\frac{1}{60}\cdot\frac{1}{12} (360^\circ)=0.5$ degrees.  Therefore, the angle between the hands decreases at a rate of 5.5 degrees per minute.  After 15 minutes, the angle between the hands has decreased to $240^\circ-5.5^\circ\cdot 15=\boxed{157.5}$ degrees.